This invention relates to a dye composition for dyeing keratinous fiber red. More specifically the composition is essentially free of o-, m- or p-phenylenediamine, 2,4-diaminoanisole and nitro compounds. Even more specifically the invention relates to a composition consisting of .alpha.-hydroxynaphthylene, p-aminophenol, a suitable modifier, a suitable coupler and a sufficient amount of a suitable base. When this composition is mixed with a suitable oxidizing agent and applied to keratinous fiber, particularly human hair, the fiber is dyed red.